Not all so grouchy, nor so old
by Mona Bonnefoy
Summary: The nations hold a dance, and China feels a bit left out. He goes for the first chance he gets for dancing, and falls in love. Requested by anonymous.


Skirts twirled, lights flashed, music blasted. Everyone seemed to be having fun. People smiled, danced, twirled. Everyone was happy.

Everyone. Except for one.

The '_grumpy old man_' sat along the edge, watching the others dance with a grouchy look in his eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest, hunched over a bit. His eyes followed all of the dancing couples. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

Japan had Taiwan to dance with, so neither would dance with him. Korea had forced Hong Kong into a dance, Vietnam was taken, Thailand was taken...

He sighed through his nose, his eyes flitting to a new couple. Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein seemed to be loving every second of the dancing; though Switzerland was starting to seem tired, almost desperate to get his baby sister to dance with someone else.

China's eyebrow raised, still watching. Switzerland was good, perhaps better than some of the other men... He glanced over at Korea, who was stomping on Hong Kong's toes. Hong Kong hissed at him angrily, mumbling things that only himself and his partner could hear.

China laughed softly, amused by how the Korean always managed to get on all of the other Asians' nerves; sometimes even Russia was ticked at the always-energectic Korean.

He returned his attention to the Central European couple, the Swiss male seeming exhausted with putting up with so much dancing. He excused himself as soon as the song was over, and headed over to the punch bowl to get himself something to drink and cool down.

Liechtenstein looked a bit struck, but hid it well. She awkwardly stepped off to the side, sitting down not too far from where the Chinese man sat. He exhaled slowly, considering her. She was a good dancer; and if he had to rate himself, he was okay at it, as well. But then again, he didn't really know any of the... Western... dances.

The European girl looked up as Switzerland came and sat near her, sipping his punch softly. He sat the cup down, then collapsed head-down on the table, obviously tired. The Liechtensteiner giggled, causing China's heart to flutter insanely.

She was _adorable._ He shifted a bit uncomfortably, wanting to get up and ask her. What would Switzerland do? Surely he wouldn't mind, it would be just one dance...

He stood slowly, heading over to the small girl. "H.. Ni-hao, Liechtenstein..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Pe... Perhaps, aru..."

The girl looked up at him with her big, innocent green eyes, blinking them once. "Hello, China. What is it?"

China swallowed roughly, feeling a dark pair of eyes on him. He glanced up at Switzerland, waving awkwardly to him as well.

"I.. Is it okay... If I... ask for a dance-aru?"

Liechtenstein smiled, obviously not getting the point of his question. "Who are you going to ask?" She blinked innocently.

China's smile faltered for a second, then returned. "W...Well, I was going to ask you-aru. Do you.. want to?" He turned to the Swiss male. "If it's okay with you're brother, of course-aru..."

Liechtenstein looked a bit surprised, but in a good way. "M.. Me? You want to dance with me?" She smiled widely, glancing at her brother. "It would be an honor... right, Swissy?"

Switzerland gave China a warning look, the anger clear in his eyes. "Fine with me, as long as it stays... dancing." He picked up his cup again, sloshing around the liquid on the inside.

China bowed respectfully toward the younger male, then turned to Liechtenstein, holding out a hand for her. He smiled softly as she curstied, then took his hand, and together they walked onto the dance floor.

The next song was, surprisingly, a song China knew, one that was easy to dance to. It was '_The Last Waltz'_, by Chopin. They danced along to it well, Liechtenstein's skirt spinning and twisting, her pretty eyes flitting from place to place, her smile so appealing to him...

He was falling in love with the tiny girl.

They continued to dance, and if he had to rate himself, with her, they were perfect.

Soon he had danced her to the other side of the ballroom, hopefully where the Swiss male's protective green gaze wouldn't find them. China pulled the girl in close as the song came to a halt, smiling, his eyes sparkling in a lively way. He hadn't been this happy in quite some time, now...

Liechtenstein curtised again, then began to thank him, taking deep breathes as she tried to refill her lungs. "Thank you, Mr. China. Thank you so much, I didn't know what to do since big brother didn't want to dance with me anymore, and-"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers, strongly and passionately. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but eventually leaned into it, her hands weaving around his neck.

China ran his tounge along her bottom lip, easing it into her mouth and turning it into a French kiss quite easily. Though they were both shaking with nerves, they kept it up.

"Lovebirds!" France cooed, quickly followed by America's loud chanting, "CHINA AND LIECHTENSTEIN, SITTING IN A TREE!..."

China turned around, pulling away quickly. "O.. Um..." He stuttered, looking around.

"I SAID NO MORE THAN DANCING!" Switzerland screamed angrily, charging across the ballroom.

Liechtenstein turned to the Chinese man with a nervous smile. "You might wanna run~" She warned teasingly, giving him a playful shove.

China swallowed again, seeing the angry Swiss man approaching him with his fists balled. He instantly broke for the exit, the European streaking after him.

"I SWEAR, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"


End file.
